¿Fecha especial?
by AbeSwan25
Summary: El cumpleaños de Isabella Swan... Todos humanos


Hoy era uno de los días que no sabes si sentirte feliz o no. Era mi cumpleaños número 19 y estaba un poco nostálgica quizá porque hace un año las cosas eran distintas, vivía en Phoenix, contaba con muchos amigos, tenía un novio que aunque lo quería no lo amaba y que todo lo deje atrás cuando Reneé, mi madre, decidió marcharse sin decirnos nada a Charlie y a mí.

Luego de eso pasamos un tiempo en esa abandonada casa pero ya nada era igual y cuando meses después a Charlie le surgió una nueva oportunidad de trabajar en un lugar lejano, no dudamos en marcharnos al desconocido Forks.

Ese pueblito olvidado era muy pacifico, considero que era lo que buscábamos, aunque era muy pequeño era refrescante estar junto a la naturaleza y olvidar por un rato el sol. El instituto básicamente era como cualquier otro, con los grupos de estudiantes categorizados por su apariencia o situación económica.

Para ser exacta, nunca encaje en ningún grupo, no era popular, tampoco era exactamente una nerd aunque la mayoria de veces lo parecía, mi vestimenta era un poco oscura pero no lo necesario para ser gótica, en otras palabras era un poco de todo, gracias a ello no tenía muchas amigas pero no era algo que me robase el sueño pues de vez en cuando llevaba mi ejemplar de cumbres borrascosas, compraba alimento y me escapaba a la escaleras para poder leer relajadamente.

Mi día de hoy había comenzado lentamente con un clima opaco, acompañado de una tarjeta de felicitación de parte de Charlie y un regalo inesperado, pues me había obsequiado un suéter morado oscuro, parecido al tono de mis cortinas, lo cual era sumamente extraño ya que él no acostumbraba a regalarme prendas de vestir, después de agradecerle habíamos desayunado tranquilamente.

Al terminar partí hacia el instituto, me gustaba ir caminando, pues aunque Charlie se ofrecía en llevarme, me resultaba más interesante el ir andando, mientras avanzaba hacia la prisión escolar disfrutaba el olor a humedad, el pasto mojado, la carretera vacía y el clima oscuro pero sin lluvia.

Al llegar al instituto fui recibida por el sonido de la campana, que me anunciaba un nuevo día aburrido, mientras me dirigía a mi aula me intercepto Ángela, la única persona que consideraría mi amiga en este pueblo, ella me felicito y me dio una caja la cual según ella contenía un objeto que yo adoraría, la guarde rápidamente en mi mochila y me encamine a clases, las cuales para mi gusto pasaron sumamente rápidas, de manera que cuando menos esperaba era la hora de almuerzo, hice mi rutina de comprar un emparedado de pollo, una ensalada, una manzana, una soda y encaminarme a las gradas, aproveche a sacar el obsequio de Ángela y era un bonito detalle pues se encontraba dentro un ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio algo desgastado pero perfecto, pues me encantaban el olor de los libros viejos, la pasta era oscura pero original. Definitivamente alegraba un poco está fecha.

Al terminar la hora me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, Biología, era una de mis favoritas e iba estupendamente bien en ella, al entrar al aula me acerque a Ángela y le agradecí eternamente el obsequio, ella sonrió amablemente y dijo - De nada Bella -. Luego camine hacia mi asiento donde me senté y espere a que el Señor Banner iniciase clase. Al entrar este, note que traía una caja en la mano por lo cual supuse sería un trabajo grupal, genial lo que faltaba, conversar con un "compañero" para obtener una nota, esperaba poder elegir y trabajar con Ángela, pero si no esperaba tocar con alguien agradable.

El Señor Banner empezó la clase y efectivamente sería un trabajo grupal y para mi desgracia nuestro compañero/a sería de su elección, empezó alfabéticamente por lo cual me distraje pensando en mi antiguo hogar, pero fue poco tiempo pues escuche un - Cullen/Swan- a lo cual abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, pues aunque tocásemos juntos en diferentes clases jamás habíamos cruzado palabra alguna.

Él tenía todos los atributos que yo buscaba, era inteligente, atlético, carismático, guapo, pues contaba con un hermoso cabello cobrizo, unos espectaculares ojos verdes y esos labios que te incitaban a besarlos constantemente. Era llamado por muchos profesores como el alumno ejemplar, pues sacaba buenas calificaciones y practicaba deporte por lo cual era popular e inalcanzable para mí, si, la típica historia de la chica enamorada del chico popular, pero que podía decir o hacer, los gustos se manejan sin nuestro consentimiento.

El trabajo era simple, consistía en una investigación corta acerca de un tema relacionado con el material genético y la herencia biológica. Debíamos hacer un informe de 80 páginas para dentro de 3 semanas. Me puse nerviosa e impaciente de solo pensar en que por fin cruzaríamos algunas palabras, esperaba que no fuese un típico popular arrogante sino en verdad mataría mi buena imagen de él.

Al terminar la clase, cada alumno se reunió con su compañero de trabajo, a lo cual decidí hacer lo mismo y me encamina a donde se encontraba Edward. A cada paso mi corazón se aceleraba y mi voz tomaba fuerza para habla. Pude notar que él no estaba rodeado de sus "amigos". Y lo salude indiferentemente con un - ¿Cómo nos organizaremos con el trabajo Cullen?- mi voz sonó tan arrogante que él frunció el ceño y yo solo espere su respuesta, pues aunque mentalmente quería golpearme por usar ese tono no podía evitarlo, pues cuando conocía a alguien nuevo mi carácter arrogante salía a flote, y me ganaba nuevos enemigos.

El amablemente respondió – Según el horario que más te convenga - a lo cual rodé los ojos y dije – Dos veces por semana, los martes en mi casa y los jueves en la tuya, adiós- y me fui. Si como lo oyen me fui dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, y si, quería matarme por ser tan cortante y mandona con él pero era cuestión de personalidad, estaba acostumbrada tanto a hacer esta rutina que salía aunque no quisiese.

Después de esa escena me dirigí a mi última clase, al terminar mi día escolar me encamine a mi hogar pues no estaba lloviendo y Charlie no vendría por mí, caminaba despacio observando el nublado cielo y el verde bosque, al transcurrir mi camino empezó a cambiar el ambiente y sentí la fría brisa que emanan las nubes cuando va a comenzar a llover, me detuve a verificar si cargaba mi paraguas en mi mochila y ¡Estupendo! No lo cargaba. Justamente hoy que tenía un nuevo libro en mi poder, la lluvia deseaba arruinar lo único bueno de mi cumpleaños. Estúpido Forks.

Apresure mi paso, pero mi hogar estaba lejano así que era imposible que llegase sin mojarme, resignándome espere que comenzará a llover, empezaba a lloviznar cuando un volvo plateado que venía en la carretera se estacionó unos metros más adelante, desconfiada vi como Edward Cullen me llamaba, dudando me acerque pues sinceramente no deseaba mojarme.

Entre al asiento del copiloto, suspirando sonoramente pues ya tenía un poco de frio, note como él subía la calefacción y mirándome siguió conduciendo. Le devolví la mirada y le dije- Muchas gracias-. El me miró de nuevo y dijo - ¿Caminas hasta tu casa? – No deseaba responder pero él había sido amable dándome refugio y llevándome a casa así que decidí ser sincera – Me gusta caminar, solo que hoy no cargo paraguas-.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, y empecé a buscarlo en mi mochila que por suerte no estaba empapada, saque la tarjeta y el libro que me regaló Ángela pues estorbaban y al hacerlo al fin encontré el bendito aparato, era Charlie quién llamaba, contesté rápidamente – Habla Bella— La voz cansada de mi padre respondió- No llegaré a dormir hija, se han presentado problemas por las lluvias- No hay problema Charlie- contesté y colgué pues nuestras conversaciones abarcaban solo lo necesario.

Al despegar mi vista del celular note que estábamos enfrente de mi casa, esto ya no me sorprendía pues todos conocían la casa del jefe policial Charlie Swan, a lo cual decidí era mejor bajarme, vi que Edward estaba ocupado viendo una hoja y note que era la tarjeta de felicitación que me dio Ángela, no pude evitar sonrojarme pues no deseaba que el supiera que hoy 13 de septiembre era mi cumpleaños. El me entregó la tarjeta y susurro una disculpa al haberla leído. Escondí parte de mi rostro en mi fleco mientras guardaba mi tarjeta y libro y dije –No hay problema, bueno gracias por traerme. Espero verte el jueves para comenzar el trabajo de biología-. Tome mi mochila y cuando estaba dispuesta a bajarme, sentí como Edward tomaba mi mano, volteé a verlo sorprendida y escuche como decía – No nos conocemos mucho, pero Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella -. Mi corazón se aceleró y solo atine a decir –Gracias- Mientras bajaba rápidamente y corría a la puerta de mi casa, entre apresuradamente para no mojarme y por la ventana vi como él se marchaba.

Hoy había sido un día distinto, muchos gracias dichos por mi parte, un nuevo libro, un nuevo suéter, una conversación con Edward Cullen, una felicitación por parte de él. Y si ahora el día más feliz para recordar. Y esperaba no fuese el último.

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga que hoy 20-10-15 cumpleaños te quiero y siempre serás la mejor ^^ inspirado en ti mi Fic ok hermosa


End file.
